memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Bajoranischer Raider
Kann der Artikel einfach nach Subimpuls-Raider geändert werden? Das war der Name, der in der Episode vorkam.--Tobi72 19:49, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, vielleicht ist das aber auch der allgemeinere Name, dann würde ich von Subimpuls-Raider einen Redirect hier hin wollen. Kann man sicherlich schlecht beurteilen ohne die ganze Serie zu überblicken, was sagt das Gefühl?--Bravomike 19:53, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Habe mir eben noch einmal das Skript angeschaut. Dort sind Bajoranische Raider die Schiffe, die das Militär benutzt, um nach Deep Space 9 zu gelangen. Die Schiffe, von denen in dem Artikel die Rede ist, sind Subimpuls-Raider. 17 EXT. SPACE - DEEP SPACE NINE (OPTICAL) two Bajoran raiders move toward the station. INT. AIRLOCK Das sind die Schiffe des Militärs. LI: (nods) We managed to get a few sub-impulse raiders underground before the Cardassians hit us... Das sind die, die in der deuteschen Übersetzung Subimpuls-Raider heißen. Wobei MA/en die Bajoranischen Raider dann Bajoranische Transporter nennen und die Sub-impulse Raider dann Bajoranische Raider. Was sollen wir tun?--Tobi72 20:08, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also sollen die "Bajoranischen Raider" hier diese Transporter sein? Ein "Raider" ist doch aber eigentlich was anderes als ein Transporter, oder?--Bravomike 20:17, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Die Schiffe des Militärs sehen aber nicht aus, wie die Transportet. Sind viel wendiger usw. Sieht aus wie eine eigene Schiffsklasse. Habe es mir gerade nochmal angeschaut.--Tobi72 20:35, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, hätte mich auch überrascht, wenn das Transporter gewesen wären. Kenn die Folge nicht, aber sehen sie denn aus wie die Schiffe, die Li holen will? Ich meine, wenn nicht hat sich die Sache ja erledigt, dann sind es zwei verschiedene Klassen--Bravomike 20:39, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Also das sind ganz unterschiedliche Schiffe. Die bajoranischen Raider sind für alle Fälle größer als die Subimpuls-Raider. Sie haben auch eine Andochorrichtung für die Station, während man in die Subimpuls-Raider durch Einstieg an der Seite (Hochklappen des Seitenteils) einsteigt. Größenmäßig sind sie auch unterschiedlich. Die Subimpuls-Raider sind für 2 Personen gedacht, während in einen bajoranischen Raider um einiges Mehr an Leuten gehen, allerdings verwundert mich die Größe des najoranischen Raiders schon ein wenig, da er fast so groß wie ein Transporter zu sein scheint.--Tobi72 20:53, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Na bitte, Problem gelöst. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Klassen, also auch zwei verschiedene Artikel, am Artikelanfang wegen der Namensähnlichkeit jeweils kurze gegenseitige Verweise und fertig--Bravomike 20:56, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Werde mich im Laufe der Woche drüm kümmern. Danke für die Unterstützung!--Tobi72 21:04, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, ich hab Dir ja nur gesagt, was Du mal nachschauen könntest, Du hast die Episode doppelt geprüft und den englischen Originaldialog geholt, auch wenn Eigenlob stinkt gebürt es hier nur Dir--Bravomike 21:06, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Gleich vorneweg: ich kenn die Episode nicht. Ich hab nur ne Idee: wenn man rein vom Skript-Ausschnitt ausgeht, könnte es ja sein, dass "LI" das als ne Art "schiffskategorie" meint: Also ein Raider, der nur Subimpuls kann.(so wie Warpfähiges Schiff, ihr versteht?) Vielleicht können die bajoranischen Raider nur Subimpuls?! Sry, wenn ich verwirrung durch meinen Einwurf stifte :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:27, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Kann sein, dass er es so gemeint hat, aber im Moment haben wir zwei verschiedene Schiffsklassen und für beide jeweils eine Bezeichnung, und da wir nicht mehr haben um sie zu unterscheiden bleibe ich dabei, dass das erst mal die Namen der Schiffsklassen sind--Bravomike 11:29, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich lade heute Abend die Bilder hoch und dann seht ihr, dass die beiden Schiffe gany unterschiedliche Typen sind.--Tobi72 13:55, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Verweis @Tobi72: du hast ja drüber geschrieben: "Hier gehts zum ...". Das entspricht IMO nich dem MA-stil. Wäre es nicht besser wenn unter die Überschrift "Siehe auch" kommt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:35, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, hatte das einfach so geschrieben, wenn das anders sein soll, dann ändere es. Ich wärde aber nicht schreiben, siehe auch, sondern es ist mehr ein Hinweis für denjenigen, der sich verirrt hat und den Subimpuls-Raider meinte, aber auf Bajoranischer Raider geklickt hat.--Tobi72 20:16, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Naja... Wenn dus so meinst, ist oft drüber kursiv geschrieben: "Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich mit XXX, siehe auch XXX". (zB Kahless) Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was sich hier als erstes XXX anbietet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:20, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Weiß auch nicht, wie man das schreiben soll... Vielleicht hat jemand eine Idee?--Tobi72 20:30, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie wärs nach dem Vorbild von J. Hayes bzw. Jack Hayes: "Der bajoranische Raider sollte nicht mit dem bajoranischen Subimpuls-Raider verwechselt werden. (und umgekehrt)--Bravomike 20:35, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wunderbar, genau. Bin ich dafür. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:38, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Und? Tobi72? Bist damit einverstanden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:46, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Sehr gut! Sorry, hatte gerade einen Artikel geschrieben und seh dann nicht jede Änderung sofort...--Tobi72 20:48, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich dachte nur, du antwortest nicht, weil du damit einverstanden/nicht einverstanden bist. Egal :) Also dann: Bravomike: dein Vorschlag, jetzt musst dus auch machen ;) , oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:51, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Oh, zu spät :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:53, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Jetzt bin ich wahnsinnig enttäuscht, dass ich das nicht machen durfte, missbrauche mein Rücksetztrecht um Tobis Änderungen zu eliminieren und danach mach ich es doch selber... oder doch: Nee, nee, lass mal ;)Wer erkennt den Film?--Bravomike 20:56, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Es gibt einen Film über MA?? ;) ich kenn ihn nich -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:59, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Nein, nein, sorry, da hab ich Dich aufs falsche Gleis geführt, ich meinte nur den besten Film aller Zeiten: Texas (es verliert an Wiedererkennungswert wenn man es nur schreibt und nicht spricht)--Bravomike 21:02, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ähm, du schreibst in einer Wiki für Star Trek, dass ein Western der beste Film ist? Nimm dich ja in Acht :) Im Ernst: da hab ich wohl "den besten Film" verpasst, ich kenn ihn nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:10, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Natürlich, Star Trek ist mein ein und alles, aber nur solange bis es ein Texas-Wiki gibt ;)--Bravomike 21:13, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Habe dir das von letzter Woche nur zurückgegeben, wo du zu schnell warst... :P--Tobi72 21:17, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :wie gesagt, ich schmolle--Bravomike 21:21, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC)